旖室香
by kissweet
Summary: 当他拥我入怀，对我低语时，我眼中世界都是粉色的。


**私设 ooc预警 啵叽**

**明亮宽敞的卫生间，机械声轰鸣，内里的衣服转了好几圈，搅成一团，泡沫翻滚。半抱膝坐在树脂塑料的机门前，贴着的薄膜映照出你现在的样子，头发蓬乱，穿了件亚麻的草绿色裙子，指甲在板上凸起的小泡处剐蹭，卯足了劲要把多余的空气挤出去，试了几次都没有成功，你有些懊恼，抬手"啪"的一声拍了洗衣机，却不知触到什么按键，门自动弹开，滚筒内的水倾泻，你来不及反应，硬生生被浇湿了大半裙边。 **

**情绪一触即发。**

**你站起身来，急忙把衣服重新塞进洗衣机，然后摸过架子上整齐摆放的干毛巾，乱擦一通，手指蹭在地板上磨得发红，浑然不觉。眼泪一滴一滴砸在手背上，你咬住嘴唇吸了吸鼻子，水好像也在诚心找你的麻烦，四面八方地流，甚至蔓延到洗衣机下。你自暴自弃的扔了毛巾，背倚玻璃门，呜咽出声。**

**洗衣机是新买的，毛巾也是，在李泽言好不容易抽出的一天时间里，你们逛了超市，一起做饭，一起散步，一起入睡。**

**但就在三天前，你们闹矛盾了，确切地说，是冷战。最近的几天晚上李泽言回来得很晚，你等不到他就只能自己先睡，早晨起来，身侧被子叠得整齐，桌子上也已摆好粥品点心，就是不见他的人。**

**你们很少吵架，与其说吵架，几乎连争执都没有，那天夜很深了，房间里黑漆漆的，明明拍了胸脯跟悦悦她们说，自己在家里的地位高得不得了，李泽言绝对不会说一个"不"字，可一进门就原形毕露，就连转动钥匙的声音都小心翼翼的。**

**"还知道回来吗？"黑暗中男人的样子看不清，语气透露出丝丝危险，月光朦胧，依稀可见他双手交叠在下巴的动作。**

**"嗯……糟了！我忘记你是今天的飞机了！"钥匙"吧嗒"掉在木质地板上，金属的碰撞声格外刺耳，你有赤脚乱跑的习惯，李泽言找了装修师傅把家里的白瓷地面全部换成颜色温柔的木板，通了热气，踩上去暖融融的。**

**"阿言，对不起……"你跑过去凑到他身前，想要扑倒他怀里撒娇。**

**李泽言顿了顿，修长的手指挡住你上前的动作，拒绝的意味溢于言表。**

**"今天很冷。"他说了句让你摸不着头脑的话。**

**你揉着头发去想他话里的意思，李泽言是在责怪你没有去接他，自己在机场等了太久着凉了？**

**"你是感冒了吗？"你尝试去碰他的额头，李泽言从沙发上站起，将脖颈处领带扯散，脱下西装外套，袖子挽起，你以为接下来会有他别扭的抱抱，张开手臂高兴地等着，李泽言径直越过你，打开了灯。**

**"晚餐在厨房，吃完记得洗碗。"**

**这是记忆中三天前，他对你说的最后一句话。**

**随后的几天李泽言大部分时间都是在书房里度过的，起码你醒着的时候看到的是这样，总以为只是简单的闹脾气，但你好像小瞧了他的定力。**

**果不其然，最先熬不住的，是自己。这不，靠着门框，哭得要简直要断了气，抽抽嗒嗒地掏出手机来，在A的字母前犹豫了半天，选择压着哭腔向安娜姐求救，在她的远程指导下，用吸水纸将洗衣机周围清理干净，又把洗好的衣服晾满了衣杆，忙完这些的你累得瘫坐在沙发上，头倚软枕，两眼放空。**

**李泽言的房子很大，也许是所有大房子的通病，一个人时，空荡，不必说，静是真的，安静的可怕，钟表的走动一下一下，敲在心上，中央空调燥热得不知疲倦，小腹没来由地涌上一阵针扎的疼，你恍然大悟，肌肤接触的冰凉感让人稍感清醒，蹲坐在马桶上紧张的不敢离开，仿佛只要迈出去一步，就会血流成河。**

**躺在床上，蜷缩成一团，暖宝宝，热水袋，红糖水，能想到的办法你都用过了，疗效不大，被子盖了几层，床单被疼极的你捏得起了褶皱，额头冒起了细密的汗，你迷迷糊糊地睡着了。**

**不知过了多久，你感觉到有人摸了摸你的脸，紧接着身子一轻，连带着被子将你抱了起来，他悉心地掩好掉落的被角，把你裹得很紧。**

**"李……"疼痛使你口齿不清，连说话的力气也没了半分。**

**"是我。"**

**简短的回答让你悬着的心落在了地面，胸腔内那股委屈的劲儿直冲鼻头。**

**"你怎么…"想到你们还在冷战，你硬生生把到嘴的疑问憋了回去。**

**"找文件。"**

**"呜…好疼…"李泽言的衣服前襟大开，你仰着头去蹭他，眼泪浸湿了大片衬衣。**

**"知道疼还冷天出去玩，吃冷饮，嗯？"**

**你被问得哑口无言，那天你兴致勃勃地发了关于甜品冰淇淋的朋友圈，李泽言都有看，而且一直记着你的所有事，他生气，也只是恼你对自己身体的不在意。**

**"错了……，我…错了。"**

**李泽言反手握住你冰凉的手，他的手比你大很多，一只手就能将你的双手包住大半，此时的他正认真的暖着你，你疼得有些发昏，晕头转向，看不清他的脸，车厢内的温度很高，心里也热热的，你再一次睡去。**

**李泽言搬了凳子守在床边看你，时不时抬头注意吊着的瓶子里液体流量，双肘撑在金属杆上，你苍白的脸色让他的眉头皱得更深。**

**他是看了安娜的消息之后赶回家的。**

**"李总，老板遇上麻烦了。"一句话就让他立刻推掉下午的会赶回了家。房门微掩，入眼是你在被子里疼得轻颤，睡得很不安分的样子，床头放着的玻璃杯热气还未散，屋子里红糖的甜腻味道弥漫。**

**李泽言一如既往地叹了口气，你可真是不让人省心啊。**

**不过他也认了，这全都是自己宠出来的。**

**把新灌好的热水袋塞进被子里，为了防止温度过高，或者你一个不小心把它踢掉，嘱咐护士和魏谦轮流照看着你，至于他，还有重要的事情要做。**

**黄昏时分，你悠悠转醒，房间里没有惹人生厌的消毒水味道，厚重的窗帘遮住一半，风吹过，屋内光线忽明忽暗，你并不觉得冷，脑海中浮现出的是一脸着急的李泽言。**

**原来都不是梦啊，李泽言他，真的回来了。**

**"阿言？"你推开门，小心翼翼探出头去张望。**

**李泽言给你安排的VIP病房，是个简单的一室一厅的户型，奇怪的是小客厅里并没有人，就在你愣神的时候，对面的门开了，是李泽言。**

**他的目光逐渐下移，你低头看看自己，尴尬地搓了搓光着的脚趾。**

**"是不是要我把你待的地方都铺上软垫才可以？"**

**李泽言手里端着一个瓷碗，里面的粥还冒着热气，他先是放下了碗筷，摘下围裙，你这才注意到他的围裙上是可爱的猫咪图案，与他一身的黑色衬衣一点不搭。**

**你躲在门后偷偷地笑着，他走过来把你拦腰抱起，你趁机埋在他脖颈处深深吸了一口，李泽言闻起来甜甜的，想咬一口，这么想着，你的肚子也不合时宜得叫了起来。**

**"咕……"**

**你不好意思地挠了挠头。**

**李泽言将你不老实的腿放好，不知从哪里变魔法似得捧了一个热水袋回来，隔着被子烘得你暖暖的。**

**此刻你的手里捧了一碗温度正好的红糖南瓜粥，入口是棉棉沙沙的细腻感，红糖的用量也刚刚好，尝起来不会太甜也不至于没有味道，心满意足地吃完，你起身想要下床，李泽言顺势接过你手里的碗，将你按了回去。**

**"老老实实躺好。"是命令而不是商量。**

**李泽言再回来的时候给你拿了几本书，书的名字让你头皮发麻**

**《FORUM》、《TAXI》……全都是法语教程。**

**李泽言挑了挑眉："感觉最近你的法语退化了，趁这机会好好学。"**

**这分明是报复！这个爱计较的男人！**

**你瘪着嘴靠在软枕上，翻动手机去查一些你觉得晦涩难懂的词句。**

**Quand il me prend dans ses bras,Il me parle tout bas,Je vois la vie en rose.**

**当他拥我入怀，对我低语时，我眼中世界都是粉色的。**

**当你读到这句，不由自主地抬头去看李泽言，他正在聚精会神的写着什么，隐隐约约可以听见笔尖摩擦纸张的声音，像蚕在吃桑叶，听得你心里痒痒的，莫名地想要他的抱抱，你们已经很久没有拥抱过了。**

**"阿言。"甜糯的嗓音让李泽言停止了写作，饶有兴趣地等你接下来的话。**

**"过来坐，我有个句子读不懂，帮我看看嘛。"你边说着边拍了拍身侧的床垫。**

**李泽言没有说话，径直朝你走过来，你感觉右手边一沉，属于李泽言的独特气息铺天盖地向你涌来，换掉了笔直干练的西装，米白色的针织衫虽松松垮垮却更显居家风格。**

**"哪一句？"**

**你缓过神来，讨好地凑了过去，把书打开放在他手上，翻到一页，指着中间一段的末尾，"这个。"**

**Entre deux coeurs qui s'aiment, nul besoin de paroles.——Marceline Desbordes-Valmore**

**一句很简单的话，李泽言一眼扫过之后，就明白了你的意思。**

**"笨蛋。"**

**他张开手臂将小小的你环住，温热的大手在你的小腹摩擦，屋内一时没了声响，你像慵懒的考拉宝宝一样，半挂在他身上，用发顶轻蹭下巴，李泽言顺着你的头发有一下没一下的抚摸着，不经意的眼神交汇时，两个人都笑了。**

**Entre deux coeurs qui s'aiment, nul besoin de paroles.——Marceline Desbordes-Valmore**

**两颗相爱的心不需要言语。**

**门外响起混乱的脚步声，紧着门被打开，一男一女走了进来。**

**"啊！我终于回到了我亲爱的家！"**

**手里的东西横七竖八地躺在地上，李泽言在你身后默默地把他们捡起来，放回原来的位置。**

**度过七天"喝粥斋戒"的日子，你闹着要李泽言为你做一顿大餐，这段时间，他跟着也差不多当了几天"和尚"，确实也该换换口味。**

**你自告奋勇地要给李泽言打下手，甚至兴冲冲地也要做一道布丁和他拼个高下。**

**纯牛奶250g放入锅里加点糖煮至糖化，鸡蛋3只打碎，过滤筛去除泡沫，牛奶加进鸡蛋里搅拌均匀，放进锅内烧开小火蒸15分钟—百度**

**放至温度低了些后，你迫不及待地拿去给李泽言尝第一口。**

**"太甜了。"**

**"有吗？"你用勺子舀了一小口放进嘴里，"还好啊，刚刚好，就是……没你甜。"**

**"咳。"李泽言被你调笑的话呛到，转头接了一杯水喝掉大半。**

**"我可以再尝一次，可能是最近吃得清淡了。"**

**你却不是很乐意，别过身子去挡他伸过来的手，一幅摆明要斗争到底的架势。**

**李泽言发挥他的高度优势牢牢控制住你的胳膊，让你动弹不得，你气急败坏的吐槽他作为大总裁还要和自己这个小女生battle，本来你已经借着灵活的劲儿躲了很多次，笑着后撤的时候手一歪，勺子里的布丁掉在地面上，这还不算，你趁李泽言拿厨房纸清理的空档，把自己做的布丁吃了个精光，等他收拾完回到厨房内，看到仓鼠一样的你，嘴里塞得满满的，简直气不打一出来。**

**"偷吃完了？"**

**"嗯。"**

**幸好布丁是入口即化的口感，于是证据得到及时的毁灭。**

**"没了，没了，我这里真的没了。"你迎上他审视的目光，笑得谄媚，"实在不行，外面还有会动的'布丁'。"**

**男人阴晴未定的脸离你越来越近，鼻息间喷洒出的热气，你感觉连呼吸都不受自己控制了，呆楞地直视他的眼睛。**

**"我想，我有更美味的东西。"**

**"唔…"反驳的话被尽数吞入腹中，唇齿相接，李泽言的舌头霸道地卷入，搜刮着你口腔内的空气，舌尖掠过牙根，彼此之间津液交换，"啧啧"的水声响起，柔软的触感让你轻颤。**

**"嗯，真的很甜。"**

**没有给你喘息的机会，李泽言按住你的脑袋又吻了上去，周围的气氛变得暧昧起来，有一缕光透过百叶窗悄悄渗了进来，在他沉醉的脸上调皮的跃动，大概过了很久，李泽言才放开你，暂时的氧气吸入唤醒了你周身的细胞，他用手擦去你嘴角残留的液体，然后抱起你放到案台上，象牙白色的大理石断面光滑平整，但肌肤触到的冰凉不由让你你站起来抗拒，李泽言从头顶的柜子里抽出一块毛巾垫在你身下，按着你的腰贴得他更近了些。**

**长裙上撩，露出你匀称纤细的腿，此时正呈大字分开，缠住李泽言精瘦的上身，身体后仰靠在窗台上，毫无抵抗的接受侵略。先是手掌在周身点火，隔着薄薄的衣料揉捏你小巧的屁股，许是觉得这样不称意，绕过衣服摸从下端摸进去，女孩子嫩白的皮肤柔软地像丝绸，在不断地从指间溢出，很快，上衣在李泽言的哄骗下被扔到一旁，男人的眼神让你变得热络起来，害羞地想要遮蔽躲闪，却被按住手臂困在上方，细密的吻从锁骨，胸前，再到小腹，水痕弥漫。李泽言惩罚似的沿着脖颈线条啃咬，牙齿触到软肉带着细微的痛感，前端莓果挺立，喊着嘴中发出婴儿吮奶的声音，你听得想要寻了地缝钻进去。**

**身子不停上拱，这更加方便了男人的掠夺。**

**花核突然被捏住，你的呼吸好像也在霎那间止住，一根手指没入其中，在穴内褶皱内一圈圈研磨，填了几根之后开始模拟原始的动作在扩充，坚硬的指甲时不时会碰到某点，你嘤咛出声，看到李泽言意味深长的笑后，觉得自己真是不争气，赌气想要从台上跳下来，试了几次都被他用双腿顶住。**

**"你跑不掉的。"**

**李泽言抽出手指，带出的汁水让它在阳光下看起来发着耀眼的光，你不自在地避开视线，他撕开碍事的长裙，将你的腿折叠压到两侧，虽然以前很熟悉了，但当你看到时，还是忍不住咽了咽口水，会被顶穿的吧。**

**硬物破开宫口的时候，你疼得喘不过气，层层包裹而来的紧致感让李泽言也跟着重重得喟叹出声，软肉从四面八方挤压，许久未尝云雨的李总也差点缴了械，知道你一时接受不了这长度，撞击的速度逐渐慢了下来，规律的动作让你舒服地轻哼起来。有时会一下子全抽出来，你难耐地搅动身子去碰他，每次刚触到顶端，他都坏心眼地离了几分。**

**"呜…"你被逼得没了办法，软着嗓子去求，"进来些，进来些…"**

**得到应允后就是整根没入，你猝不及防地被顶出去一段距离，然后被拉着攀上李泽言的肩膀，抽抽嗒嗒得哭。**

**"这就受不住了吗？"**

**你被抱离了案台，整个身子全靠李泽言一人托着，如同连体婴儿般，仅有一处相连接，他不断地将你轻轻向上抛，下坠的重力使得物体进入得深了些，两具身体紧紧相贴，合处乱得一塌糊涂。你觉得这样下去自己可能见不到明天的太阳了，越过李泽言线条分明的手臂去摸他的尾椎骨，当你选好一处准备按压时，料事如神的他将你迅速翻转，成了半跪的姿势。**

**李泽言扶住你的下巴，在你颈后吐气："笨蛋的想法我一眼就能看穿。"**

**他的食指钻入你的口中，堵住你未说出的话，指尖划过舌根，你被迫嘴唇微张，口水顺着嘴角流下，湿了李泽言的整只手。**

**火热的吻点在你后背，下身的动作还在继续，李泽言沾着滴落的液体在你肌肤滑动，湿黏感自背部传导至全身神经，那细小的绒毛受到刺激而立起，他学着你的样子在腰窝处按揉，手掌擦过凸起的小腹，先是在那绕着打了个转，你扭着身子抗拒，内里撑涨酸疼得要命，处在崩溃的边缘，根本受不住。他向上探去握住因撞击而晃动的娇乳，你的所有点都被他拿捏得稳稳的，极度的愉悦纷至沓来，用来支撑的百叶窗也被你拽拉得脱开了几节。**

**李泽言的手指触及咽喉，你难过地发不出声音，为了摆脱这局面，忍不住咬了他一口，待他把食指抽走后，关节处赫然一排整齐的牙印。他笑着像摊煎饼一样将你翻了过来，最传统的面对面姿势，抚着你的被汗水浸湿的头发，你下意识地低头去看，花穴处的两片嫩肉刺入又翻出，"滋滋"的水声格外清晰，原本应是饭香四溢的厨房里，此刻弥漫着男女纠缠的荷尔蒙香气。**

**抽送的速度加快，李泽言紧紧掐着你的腰，白浆翻滚，五脏六腑都要移了位置，嘶吼与呻吟混合在一起，脑海白光闪过，灵魂与肉体相融达到巅峰。**

**你感觉整个脸都烧了起来，抬头去看李泽言。他的的头发也湿了大半，汗珠从耳后流经喉结，胸前，人鱼线，你伸出手去描摹滚动的路线，肌肤滚烫，你收回了手，却被他拉住强行向下，看向你的眼神里简直要流出蜜来，你突然想起句话，"目流睇而横波"，这本是形容女子的，但是李泽言的眼睛当真比女孩子还要好看，少了几分柔情，填了几分欲望，摄人心魄。**

**你看得痴了。**

**"我知道我很好看，天天看不会腻吗？"高潮过后，李泽言的声音里的诱惑气更盛了。**

**"不会！每天的你都是不一样的帅气！"**

**你没头没脑的彩虹屁逗得李泽言发笑，"刚才还口口声声说讨厌我，这么快就变卦了？"**

**"那…是你…太快了嘛…"你羞愧地捶打他裸露在外的胸膛。**

**"那你想不想，拥有多一份的帅…帅气？"**

**"啊？"你还没来得及消化李泽言的话，就又被李泽言压住，你推搡着他向你靠近的身体，怎料男女差距体现得淋漓尽致。**

**他吻去你小猫似的吟哦，在你耳边一字一顿的说道：**

**"家里是时候再多一个人了，我们一起宠你。"**

**后记：**

**两个月后，正在开会的李泽言手机铃声响起，会议室的各位心照不宣，都知道对面的人是谁。**

**"喂"字还没说出口，就听那边传来：**

**"李泽言！我讨厌你！"**

**电话挂断。**

**在场的人大气都不敢出，生怕李总下一句就是"会议解散！"**

**"会议继续。"**

**众人惊呆了，李总怎么一点也不生气，甚至嘴角上扬得有点可怕，部门经理战战兢兢地汇报着本季度的业绩。**

**再看我们的李总，装作漫不经心地给魏谦发消息，打字的速度却出卖了他。**

**"魏谦，计划可以提上日程了。"**

**恭喜李家小朋友距离高考还有6840天。**


End file.
